User talk:Devync4
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pawn Stars Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Wikia Video Library Hello! I just wanted to make sure you knew Wikia has a number of Pawn Stars that could be good for your community. Our videos are fully licensed to Wikia for use on our sites, so there's no chance they will be removed any time in the future like videos from YouTube and other host sites sometimes are. Videos in the Wikia Library are viewable worldwide and since Wikia does have the full license for these videos, your wikia can use them anywhere you like! It would be great if these videos were used on relevant pages within the wikia, put in a related videos module that would be located in the right rail of every page as seen here, or even just added via to be available for use! Please let me know if you would like me to activate the Related Video Module, if you need any help adding these videos on your community, or if you have feedback on the videos. If I don't hear back from you by the end of the week or so, I'll go ahead and start adding videos to help you get started! Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:31, October 15, 2013 (UTC)